Our Future
by Dreamer Boy
Summary: Tails tells a sleeping Cosmo his plans for the two of them in the future - unaware that they will never happen. One shot. Taismo.


**Hi. Here is my newest Taismo story. It takes place in the middle of the third series of Sonic X. Although it takes place before the seventy-seventh episode, it is a little bit of a sad story. You'll realize why if you read on. :(**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog. It belongs to SEGA and Sonic Team.**

* * *

Tails walked wearily down one of the long corridors of the Blue Typhoo. He was feeling exhausted. Hunting for Chaos Emeralds and battling against the Meterex was tiring work for a small eight-year old fox. Tails enjoyed going on adventures and helping his friends, but he was always glad to take a long rest at the end of the day.

As he walked down the corridor, making his way to his room, he came to the door to Cosmo's room. It slowly slid open and Tails stopped in his tracks. The light from the corridor lid up some of the dark bedroom and Tails smiled upon seeing the young Seedrian lying in her bed, fast asleep.

Unable to help himself, Tails walked into the room. The door slid shut behind him, but he was still able to see the features on Cosmo's face. He walked slowly over to the bed - making no noise - and stood over her, admiring how beautiful she looked and feeling his heart beat fast, as it often did when he was in her presense, whether she was awake or asleep. He smiled to see a small smiling on her beautiful face.

Tails knelt down beside the bed and gently stroked Cosmo's right cheek. "Cosmo...I am so glad to have met you."

Cosmo breathed deeply in reply.

"I don't know why you put yourself down all the time," whispered Tails quietly. "You are so kind, caring and beautiful. The most wonderful girl I have ever met in my life." He was glad Cosmo was asleep, for as much as he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to tell her what he was telling her while she was awake. He feared it would ruin their friendship. Tails was very ahppy that Cosmo considered him a friend. He had no idea, however, that she felt for him in the same way as he felt for her.

"I am sorry that such a sweet girl like you has suffered from tragic loss," whispered Tails sadly. "You did not deserve to lose your home and your family."

Tails' heart began to beat faster as he took a breath to brace himself for what he was about to say. "But you haven't lost all of your family, Cosmo. _I _am going to be your family."

The smile on Cosmo's face remained where it was as she slept peacefully.

"When this whole business with the Meterax is over, you can live with me. I promise you that I will look after you and feed you well. I dunno if you'll like living with me as much as you liked living with your family, but I will do my best to make you feel at home with me."

"Mmm..." Cosmo replied in her sleep.

"The two of us will go out together or stay at home and have fun together. We will never ever be apart. And then..." Tails blushed with a small smile. "When I am older and less shy, I will confess to you how I feel about you."

Cosmo did not make any movement or make any sound. She just slept deeply.

Tails looked down at the floor, feeling a little sad. "If...you don't feel the same way as me, I would be okay with that...I just wouldn't want our friendship to be ruined and you to move out. You wouldn't have a home then." Tails looked up at his feet and smiled at the girl he loved. "But...if you were to feel the same way as I do...I would have to wait a while to do something else."

Tails took a deep breath, then said aloud, "I would ask you, Cosmo...to marry me."

Cosmo left out a gentle soft sigh in her sleep. The smile never left her face. Smiling softly at her, Tails planted a kiss on Cosmo's face. "Goodnight, Cosmo. I love you."

Getting to his feet, Tails walked quietly out of the room. He smiled as he walked down the corridor. He was no longer feeling tired and was now feeling very happy, over the fact he was in love with a kind and beautiful girl and he had several wonderful plans for them for the future.

Tails soon arrived at his room. He disappeared through the doorway and slipped into his bed. Although he no longer felt tired, it wasn't long before he fell asleep. However, while he slept, a wide and happy smile stuck on his face throughout the whole night.

Tails couldn't wait for the future.

* * *

**Sorry this was so short. If you haven't seen episode seventy-seven of Sonic X and you don't know what happens, you may not have felt sad by this. However, if you have seen or know what happens in that sad episode, you know why this is rather a sad story and why these plans Tails makes will never happen. :( Regardless, I hope you enjoyed this story. **


End file.
